Crocomire
BASIC FACTS Crocomire is a Mini boss in super metroid (in Japanese his name is クロコマイヤー Kurokomaiyā) ''He is found in ''Deep Norfair You encounter the 8 eyed lizard "Thing" while searching for the Grapple Beam. Beware though because this Lizard can really pack a punch STRATAGY Crocomire isn't like normal bosses because he doesn't take damage from you Your target is to shoot him in the mouth while he is shooting Balls of fire or when he is roaring Be weary Young bounty hunter or huntress because Crocomire is a frustrating boss to defeat but he is predictable ATTACK PATTERNS Crocomire is pretty predictable with only to main moves so here's the tips Attack 1: This one is the fire ball one you know when he is about to use it when he tries to scratch you once ATTACK 2: This one is dangerous Crocomire rams into you and keeps moving you back to the spikes he does Roar in-between Intervals so you can hit him with a charge beam or missiles (Super and normal) Now to predict this one Crocomire will ROAAR sorry just had to anyway this will be your chance to attack him and prevent him from ramming into you WEAPONS The weapons you should use is either missiles super missiles or a charge Spazer/Ice Beam I found the charge beam to be the quickest HOW TO KILL Fire into his mouth when you have the chance this will move him back slightly allowing you to push him onto weak blocks and finally making him fall in lava TRIVIA * Crocomire is the only boss in Super Metroid that reacts aggressively when a Power Bomb is used against it. * Curiously, while Crocomire is indeed fought in Norfair, it does not seem to be at all adapted to the environment; the creature is inside an unheated room and the lava which it falls into destroys its skin, pointing to the fact it cannot tolerate any form of heat. Why Crocomire was in the unsuitable (and mostly heated) Norfair region is unknown. However, it should be noted that the lava present in the chamber is more intense than the lava seen everywhere else in Upper Norfair; this superheated lava is commonly found only in Lower Norfair, therefore insinuating that Crocomire was possibly adapted to Upper Norfair's more common lava and heated regions. It is also still able to damage the Gravity Suit. * In the second Castlevania title for the Game Boy Advance, Harmony of Dissonance, the player will eventually come to an area called the "Skeleton Cave". In it, there are giant skulls resembling Crocomire's which can be used as ramps to get to the next part of the area. Since Super Metroid paved the way for many future 2D Castlevania games from Symphony onward, this game appears to pay a specific homage to the franchise. * If Samus uses the Grappling Beam via the Spacetime Beam and grapples Crocomire, it will be able to be pulled around with disembodied legs and arms. Its tongue should stay in place, flopping around. * If the Hyper Beam is obtained ahead of time via hacking and fired into the Crocomire's mouth, it will do so much damage to it that the Crocomire will dash straight into the lava after only a single shot.2 * Category:Boss Category:(Boss)